


The Mysterious Letter

by Dimcairien



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimcairien/pseuds/Dimcairien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written from a prompt given to me at a writers club that I'm a part of. The prompt was: write a short story about character getting a love letter from someone dated five years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Letter

The day started like any average day, but it certainly didn’t end normally. At about noon, I exited my house and went to the mailbox at the end of the road. Inside was a rather normal collection of magazines, bills, letters, and one strange letter, but I didn’t think anything of it until I was back at my house opening them.

Because the one letter was so peculiar, I decided to open it first. When I did so, I gasped in surprise. It was a love letter, not only that, but it was a love letter dated five years in the future. For a few seconds I stared at it in complete confusion wondering if this was actually from the future or if somebody was simply playing a prank. I eventually decided that it had to be from the future because I knew my boyfriend wouldn’t do something like this.

Very slowly, and somewhat suspiciously, I began to read it. The letter sounded like it came from someone who knew me really well, and I mean, really well, almost as if we had spent several years travelling together or something along those lines. The most confusing part of it was the ending. It suddenly mentioned that I would be seeing the letter writer very soon, but that I wouldn’t know who he was because for him, he wouldn’t have written it yet and by the time he did write it, I would no longer be travelling with him for unforeseen reasons. The writer also said that by the time I knew who he was, I’d be in a completely different place without the ability to see him again. This statement left me in utter confusion, so I quickly looked at the end to see if he had signed it, but all the signature said was, “A very good friend.”

Many years later, I finally did figure out who the letter writer was. It was the Doctor, the man I met in the year 2005 and travelled with for two years, then met up with him again in 2009. But, the moment of the letter delivery was in 2004. He had visited me to deliver it prior to our first meeting and told me that I’d have a great year. 

For all the years I was with the Doctor, I had often wondered if he loved me, but when I had left him for good, I finally realized that he had always loved me as well because he was the author of the letter. For a time, I wished that I had told him about the letter, but I knew that if I had, he never would have written the letter, therefore I never would’ve gotten the letter, and therefore we never would have talked about it. Time travel is one of the most confusing things that can ever happen to a person and getting a letter dated five years in the future from someone who you meet a year latter, even though I had met him already without knowing it is ridiculously confusing. Ever since I first received the letter and especially after I knew who the author was, I have been extremely thankful for knowing that we both loved each other, even though we never actually verbalized it in front of each other.


End file.
